


Grace and Frankie Microfics

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: Twenty assorted Grace and Frankie microfics.





	Grace and Frankie Microfics

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these to help pass the time until season 4 airs. Hope you like them! Let me know what you think!

_01\. Crave_  
Nick’s aftershave is overwhelming but Grace closes her eyes, leans in, and kisses him anyway; she craves intimacy, and he is here where Frankie is not. 

_02\. Ache_  
Frankie sets down her paintbrush and rubs the fingers of her right hand; her hands ache, but not from painting.

_03\. Bath_  
Grace knows that Robert remodeled the beach house bathroom so he would have a bathtub big enough to share with Sol; she wonders what he would think if he knew that their ex-wives were sharing it now. 

_04\. Dazed_  
Frankie touches her mouth and feels dazed as she boards the train: Grace has just kissed her goodbye, and it’s changed everything.

_05\. Apology_   
Each kiss is an apology: I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for belittling you, I'm sorry for what I said when I was drunk. 

_06\. Wet_  
Grace swallows the lump in her throat; as Frankie emerges from the pool, her wet shift clinging to her body, Grace realizes that she's never gotten a good look at Frankie’s lithe, petite frame until now.

_07\. Friend_  
Grace has never had a friend like Frankie -- especially not a friend who kisses her like it’s her salvation.

_8\. Suffer_  
Frankie won't make Grace suffer: she commits herself fully to making the other woman come. 

_09\. Tragic_   
Frankie doesn't have to open her eyes to know that she faces the ultimate tragedy: Grace has already gotten up for the day, leaving her side of the bed empty. 

_010\. Letter_  
Frankie’s letters from Santa Fe come nearly every day; looking forward to her missives about turquoise, tacos, and chickens helps Grace get out of bed in the mornings.

_011\. Generous_  
Frankie enters her studio, surprised to find a large bouquet of colorful wildflowers; Grace has been here, her generosity showing itself more in the last three months than in the last thirty years. 

_012\. Orbit_  
“You’ll never be fully here with me as long as you’re in Grace’s orbit,” Jacob says sadly. 

_013\. Darkness_  
Frankie has never felt lonelier than she does in this moment, sitting beside her boyfriend in Santa Fe, watching the stars emerge from the darkness above. 

_014\. Pout_  
No amount of Frankie’s pouting -- regardless of how adorable it is -- will change Grace’s mind about getting a chicken. 

_015\. Pride_   
“I don’t know about you guys,” Coyote says, eyes wide with wonder, “but I never thought I’d be watching both of my parents marching in the gay pride parade.” 

_016\. Alive_   
As Frankie takes her hand, Grace finds that her fear of heights subsides; in this hot air balloon with Frankie Bergstein, Grace has never felt more alive. 

_017\. Privilege_  
Grace brushes her mouth against Frankie’s knuckles and whispers, “Loving you is a privilege.” 

_018\. Goosebumps_  
Grace marvels at the goosebumps prickling her arm as Frankie kisses her cheek goodnight. 

_019\. Wait_   
It has taken a lifetime to realize what she wants; now that her eyes are open, she doesn't want to wait anymore. 

_020\. Joy_  
Bud watches his mother and Grace in the kitchen, the two standing side by side and casually bumping shoulders, and realizes he’s never seen his mother filled with so much joy.


End file.
